The New Student
by MeLoveCookies13
Summary: A new student comes to Gakuen Alice and has his eyes set on Mikan, but Natsume finds out and will not let him get what's his. This student though has a few tricks up his sleeves.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. I only own my OC Tanaka Kai. I am using names Japanese style so Kai is his first name and Tanaka is his surname.

* * *

**Normal Talking:** Normal Talking

**Thoughts:** _Thoughts_

**-Chapter 1: New Student and Competition-**_  
_

"Ohayou, Minna-San!" Mikan said as she opened the door to Class B and walked in the classroom.

"Ohayou, Mikan-San!" everyone replied.

Satisfied with the reply, the brunette continued on to her seat. Upon arrival she saw her seat-mate, Natsume Hyuuga.

"Ohayou, Natsume!" she chirped as she sat rightfully beside him.

"Hn," he replied. His crimson wells never even bothered to leave the manga that he was currently reading.

"Mou, you need to smile and talk more!" Mikan told him. But he just ignored her as though she were nothing.

Sighing, Mikan sat down and thought, '_Will Natsume ever smile?'_ She pushed that idea away knowing full well that could never happen.

Just then, Narumi-Sensei came twirling into the room with a pink frilly dress and his bright smile on his face. Mikan couldn't keep her radiating smile off of her face as she saw her father figure. Narumi was always there for her and constantly supported her with everything that she did. To Mikan, he was more than a teacher. To her, he was her replacement father...although she did wonder why he wore those strange clothes of his.

"Listen up class," Narumi announced. "I have a very imperative announcement to make. Today we will be having a new student. Treat him nicely, okay?" he asked happily as he twirled out of the classroom to retrieve the said student.

'_A new student? Yay, I could make a new friend!' _she thought happily.

* * *

Meanwhile Natsume thought,_ 'Tch, a new student.' _Out of the corners of his eyes he could see the brunette think happily to herself. As he analyzed the soft way her tawny curls bounced along with her movements and the small glimmer of excitement that danced in her amber orbs, Natsume began begrudgingly admitting that Mikan was hot. His mind began to drift to the boys in their class who he knew held a crush over Mikan. The lads gut began to turn and twist just at the thought of other males going near his Polka.

"I wonder if he's cute!" a girl squealed.

"I bet he's gorgeous!" another squealed.

"Hey, you two! No one is cuter than Natsume and Ruka!" Sumire - The said males devoted fan-girl - defended. Her emerald orbs blazed with irate and irk as she flipped her permed green hair behind her back.

Narumi walked in with the new student, interrupting further altercations. Whispers erupted from the students within their class as everyone caught sight of the newbie.

"Oh my God, he is so handsome," a girl whispered.

"He's cute," whispered another.

Upon closer inspection, Natsume noticed that their eyes seemed to ooze with lust and desire. _Tch, their all so simple-minded_, He thought.

"Okay class settle down," Narumi warned as he took his perch atop his desk. As the class did as told, he turned to the new student and continued, "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

The male had a brownish-green mane that fell over his innocent yet manipulative cerluean orbs. He was average height for a male but his build was different than most. Instead of having a thick, strong frame like most, this kid had a rather slim and lanky form. Although Natsume, having keen eyes, could tell that the lad was strong and a force to be reckoned with.

"My name is Tanaka Kai," he introduced himself with formality, "It's a pleasure to meet you all. I have the wind and water Alice and am a special star that attends the special ability class."

"Great!" Narumi chirped with a clap of his hands. "Now, who wants to be Kai's partner?" Narumi asked.

In the blink of an eye all of the girls had their hands raised. Some went as far as desperately leaning over their desks and waving their manicured hands in the air frantically. They were you're average fan-girls. The sight made Natsume scowl in disgust and Mikan sweat-drop.

Mikan's mind drifted to one particular girl who had not raised her hand: Hotaru. She was still working on her invention, almost as though she hasn't noticed Kai at all.

Narumi, having a hard time choosing a partner, said, "Kai why don't you pick a partner?"

Kai nodded and began looking around the room for a prospector. Eventually, his carolina blue eyes met Mikan's amber gaze. He stayed staring at her for a long time until she finally blushed from the intensity and longevity of the stare and looked away.

But what really shocked everyone was when he pointed at the brunette and said, "I want her to be my partner, Sensei."

Mikan's mouth dropped to the floor and she could feel glares from some of the girls who had wanted to be his partner. The room suddenly started to heat up and everyone started sweating as though they were in Hell. Including herself.

Natsume felt anger starting to build up within himself. His mind finally caught up with the boy's actions and he began to ponder on how the hell he had the balls to even ask such a question. He thought that he had made it clear that Mikan was off limits for everyone safe for himself and a few select friends. Apparently Kai didn't get the memo so Natsume began glaring at him as best as he could.

"Natsume, calm down," Ruka shouted softly into his ear.

Eventually the lad calmed down since he was Ruka, his best friend. As Natsume's temperature began to cool so did the room's temperature.

"Unfortunately she is already partnered with Natsume. Sorry," Narumi told Kai uncomfortably. Kai instantly had a frown across his face as he was declined of his desire.

'_Tch, you idiot,' _Natsume thought while smirking.

"But I want her to be my partner. S-she doesn't look like one of the fan-girls so I thought..." Kai trailed off in a begging voice.

"Gomenasai...I can't change partners but, since you and Mikan are both in the special ability class.." Narumi trailed off in thought. He addressed Mikan by saying, "Mikan, is it okay if you show Kai around the school?"

Natsume glared at Kai and Narumi in annoyance. The latter seemed to finally notice and smirked victoriously. He couldn't help the growl that escaped his throat.

* * *

Ruka noticed the two boys silently having a battle and sighed.

"Yeah I'm okay with it! I'm looking forward to it!" said Mikan cheerfully.

Upon hearing her words, Natsume began heating up yet again. After a while the blonde managed to console him back to making the room temperature normal yet again. Natsume was beyond pissed off and everyone could tell by the way he glared at Kai with such enmity. Although Kai didn't seem to notice by the way that he was smiling happily. Ruka couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the newbie for being capable of ignoring Natsume's death glare.

'_Oh no... this is going to be Hell-week for everyone. Especially for Mikan since she's so dense,' _Ruka thought with fear and worry. He began praying that she wouldn't get hurt in this muddle. _'I just hope nothing goes wrong...'_ he thought. Ruka shook off the feeling of doubt and worry in an attempt to relax. All that he could tell was that he felt competition between Natsume and Kai...and himself too.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 1 is finished. I will make Kai nice, but also devious. School is such a pain in the ass! A new quarter means new homework DX Please review! It will help me :)


End file.
